Ocean Girls: Just Add Water
by ObsessedwReading
Summary: Bella sees a girl swimming with a migrating humback whale. Who is this mysterious girl? A Neri and Bella Friendship story.
1. Chapter 1

Ocean Girls: Just Add Water

Chapter 1

Author's note /Disclaimer: I don't own H20: Just Add Water or Ocean Girl. Set during the beginning of season two of Ocean Girl and during season three of H20. Emma is present in season 3.

_The stuff in Italics is Bella's thoughts. _

Summary: When Bella is watching Will Dive She sees a girl swimming with a humpback whale. Will doesn't see or notice the girl though. Who is this mysterious girl who is almost exactly like her and her three mermaid friends?

Bella sees a girl swimming with a humpback whale. _She swims just like we do. How is that possible?  
_She swam to meet her three mermaid friends Emma, Rikki, and Cleo at the Moon Pool on Mako Island. She couldn't wait to tell her friends about this.

At the Moon pool a few minutes later…

"They're amazing! Will and that girl can hold their breath like forever." Bella told them.

"What girl?" Cleo asked.

"I don't know who she is." Bella told them, "But get this. She was swimming with a humpback Whale."

"A humpback whale?" Emma said in disbelief. "She was swimming with a humpback Whale?"

"Yeah, she and Will are just like us." Bella said.

"Do either of them have a tail?" Rikki asked.

Bella sighed, "No Rikki they do not have tails."

"Then they're not like us." Rikki said to her.

"You can't tell them anything." Emma told her.

"Why not?" Bella asked, "Zane, Lewis, and Ash know."

"She's right." Cleo told Rikki and Emma. "Just take it slow make sure you can trust them."

"I know that I can trust that girl." Bella told them, "There's just something different about her; She's not normal. "

"But she's not a mermaid." Rikki pointed out.

"So what? That doesn't mean anything." Bella said to them, "She could be some other magical, paranormal, mythological, or supernatural creature."

"Like what?" Cleo asked, "A nymph? A water sprite?"

"I don't know." Bella told them Exasperated. "But I'm going to find out what she is." Bella swan off out of the Moon Pool.


	2. Chapter 2

Ocean Girls: Just Add Water

Chapter 2

Author's note / Disclaimer: I don't own H20: Just Add Water or Ocean Girl. Set during the beginning of season two of Ocean Girl and during season three of H20. Emma is present in season 3 along with her boyfriend Ash Dove.

* * *

Bella went swimming again later that day without her friends. She was spying on the girl she saw earlier who was still swimming with the humbpback whale.

Charley told Neri there was someone watching her. Neri turned around and Saw a girl with a fish tail watching her.

When Bella noticed that Neri had spotted her she quickly pulled herself down behind the rock and out of sight.

Neri swam over to Bella and tapped on her shoulder and pointed to the surface. Bella nodded in a silent agreement.

Once they had their heads both above water Neri spoke.

"Why you watch me?" Neri demanded.

"I wanted to know what you are." Bella informed her, "So what are you?"

"Not know." Neri replied, "Not human though."

"I figured as much seeing as you can hold your breath as long as I can."

"What are you?" Neri asked.

"A mermaid." Bella told her, "Half fish half girl."

"How possible?" Neri asked.

"Magic." Bella told her. "My name's Bella by the way."

"Bella." Neri said trying out her name. "Nice to meet you I Neri."

"Who's that?" Bella asked gesturing to The humpback Whale."

"That's friend." Neri said, "He called Charley. Want to meet?"

"I'd love too." Bella responded. Neri swam to Charley with Bella following. Charley surfaced and Bella touched his face.

"Amazing so can you talk to him?"

"Yes, with words and mind." Neri said.

"That's cool." Bella commented. "Do you want to see Mako Island? That's where my friends, Cleo, Emma, and Rikki, changed into Mermaids." Neri nodded. "Alright follow me."

Bella dove under the water with Neri following closely behind her.

A few minutes later Bella surfaced in the moonpool and Neri followed suit.

Bella pulled herself out of the Moonpool and sat on the edge.

"This is where friends become Fish girls?" Neri questioned.

"Mermaids yeah." Bella told her.

"So this their Island?"

I guess so." Bella responded. "yeah."

"You show me rest of Island now?" Bella asked her.

"Sure thing as soon as my tails dry." Bella told her, "Then my legs will reappear."

"How?"

"Same as being a mermaid." Bella replied. "Magic."

Minutes later Bella's tail had completely dried and her legs had reappeared. "Alright Follow me."

Neri followed Bella out through the land Entrance of the Moonpool.

Bella had showed Bella the whole of Mako Island. "Beautiful." Neri commented.

"Yeah, it is." Bella told her in reply. "Well I better get back to my friends. They'll be wondering where I am."

Bella waved to Neri before diving into the ocean. Ten seconds later her tail had appeared and Bella swam off leaving Neri at Mako. Neri ran into the water and dove in as well Swimming with Charlet.

Bella watched Neri Swim away with Charley. Neri paused for a moment and then turned around and waved to her. Bella smiled and returned the wave and then they both went their separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

Ocean Girls: Just Add Water

Chapter 2

Author's note /Disclaimer: I don't own H20: Just Add Water or Ocean Girl. Set during the beginning of season two of Ocean Girl and during season three of H20. Emma and Ash are present in this fanfic.

Summary: When Bella is watching Will Dive She sees a girl swimming with a humpback whale. Who is this mysterious girl who is almost exactly like her and her three mermaid friends?

To those who like this story. Please review otherwise I don't know if anybody likes this story. Those who like this story should thank Mrs. Hawdeen because If she hadn't reviewed then I would'nt have bothered finishing this chapter and updating. I actually probably would've deleted this fanfic.

* * *

Bella watched Neri Swim away with Charley. Neri paused for a moment and then turned around and waved to her. Bella smiled and returned the wave and then they both went their separate ways.

* * *

At Rikki's Cafe...

"Hey guys, You'll never believe who I went and saw." Bella told her fellow mermaids and their boyfriends.

"Who?" Lewis asked.

"That girl I was telling you about earlier." Bella replied. "I went and saw her again."

"I don't get what the big deal is." Rikki said to her.

"Did she see you?" Emma asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Bella told them nonchalantly.

"WHAT!?" Cleo said shocked.

"Are you crazy?" Rikki asked her, "What if she tells someone about us?"

"She won't." Bella said, "She only knows about me."

"Well what if she tells someone about you?" Emma replied.

"She won't." Bella tried to reassure them.

"How do you know that she won't?" Rikki shot back at her.

"Because she's just like us!" Bella shot back. "Besides I trust her."

"We've been through this Bella she's not like us." Emma told her.

"Bella," Cleo began calmly. "You need to be careful who you trust with your secret."

"Don't you think I know that?! I am being careful." She told her friends.

"I don't think you are!" Emma replied.

"I know what I'm doing." Bella told them. "If you don't trust me then just say so."

"It's not that we don't trust you Bella." Cleo said to her. "It's her we don't trust."

"Well I trust her; that should be good enough for you." Bella replied.

"You just met her?" Rikki shot back. "How can you trust her?!"

"Because she's just like us." Bella told them firmly.

"Bella.." Emma began.

Bella held up her hand. "Save it. I don't want to hear it." Bella said getting up out of the booth and she then walked out of the café in anger; knocking into Wills' shoulder as she passed him on the way out. Will looked from Bella to the others.

"What's wrong with Bella?" He asked.

"Nothing." Cleo replied quickly.

"Really?" Will said, "Because she seems really upset to me."

"She's fine." Emma told him.

"Yeah, You know. It's just that time of month for her and girls get pretty moody and hormonal around that time." Lewis said to Will putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Okay." Will said giving the group a weird look before walking off to search for Bella.

As soon as Will was gone Ash spoke up, "So what's with this girl Bella was talking about?"

"Apparently Bella saw a girl swimming in the Ocean just like we do." Cleo paused for dramatic effect. "Without diving gear or anything."

"But how?" Zane asked, "Was she like you guys? You know." He lowered her voice and whispered almost inaudible. "Mermaids."

"No," Rikki said, "But that's the thing I don't get. How can she swim exactly like us but not be like we are."

"Bella also mentioned that she could hold her breath for abnormally long periods of time." Emma informed her friends.

"I wonder what she is?" Lewis muttered to himself absent-mindedly.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Hey Bella!" Will called out as he ran to catch up with her. "Bella!"

"What do you want?" Bella asked angrily.

"I just wanted to know what's wrong with you." He told her.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" She shot back at him.

"Bella," Will grabbed her hand and pulled her to him so that she was standing right in front of him. "What's bothering you?"

She shook her head, and pulled her hand away. "You wouldn't understand." She told him. She began to walk away from him again.

"Then help me understand." He told her walking after her.

"I just had a fight with my friends." Bella told him. "I don't want to talk about it though. Look I'll see you later." She said walking off.

* * *

Neri was resting on Mako Island. She fell asleep and began to dream.

* * *

_Neri began to have a vision in her sleep._

* * *

_"Ok, So talk." He told her._

_"It was really great hanging out with you today but-"_

_"Where did you have to go that you could swim to faster than you could walk?" Will asked Bella._

_"Listen," Bella continued, "I can't see you anymore."_

_"Why?" He questioned her._

_"I don't want to talk about it." She told him._

_"I can't make you talk to me." He told her. "But I wish you would. There are- There are so many things about you that don't add up."_

_"I think you're reading way to much into this-"_

_"The only time I see you go in water you disappear." He told her, "I know you're hiding something from me. But whatever it is. I'm not going to judge you." He looked her straight in the eyes, He walked towards her until he was standing right in front of her. "You can't run and hide forever." Bella looked down at her feet. "I know this big secret of yours had something to do with water."_

_"No, No." Bella said shaking her head in denial and panic._

_"You're lying to me." Will said looking at her._

_"No." Bella said immediately after he finished his sentence._

_Will grabbed Bella's hand with his own. Then he quickly grabbed a cup of water on the table nearby and spilled it on her hand. Bella pulled her hand back and looked at him in shock. "I trusted you." She pulled open the door, Ran out and jumped off the pier into the water._

_ Will ran after her and jumped into the water. His eyes widened as he saw what it was that Bella was hiding. She was-no is a mermaid._

* * *

Neri sat up quickly fully awake now. "Bella." She said. She began to run into the Sea. "Come Charley." Neri told him. "Need to help Bella." Charlie sung in agreement.

Neri and Charley Swam as fast as they could to help their friend Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

Ocean Girls: Just Add Water

Chapter 3

Author's note /Disclaimer: I don't own H20: Just Add Water or Ocean Girl.

* * *

Neri swam faster than she ever had swum before...

She got to Wills' boatshed just as Bella was jumping off the pier and into the quickly pulled herself onto the pier and held the door shut so Will couldn't get out.

Bella resurfaced and saw Neri holding the door shut. She gestured for her to move.

Neri moved aside and Bella quickly hardened then crystalized the spaces between the door.

Neri then jumped back into the water. Bella grabbed her hand and then swum at top speed towards Mako Island with Neri holding onto her tightly.

As soon as they were gone the crystalized water melted and Will opened the door. He looked out towards the water and saw that Bella was no where to be found.

* * *

On Mako Island...

Neri and Bella were in the Moon Pool.

"Beautiful." Neri told Bella running her hand over the Moon Pool Caves' wall.

"Yeah," Bella replied after her legs finally dried. Bella stood up.

"Your Island very beautiful." Neri told her.

"Yeah," Bella said, "But it's not really my Island."

"But you come here often?" Neri said.

"Well yeah." Bella replied.

"This where you become fish-girl?"

"No, This is where Emma, Cleo, and Rikki became mermaids." She informed her. "I became a mermaid in a Moon Pool in Ireland."

"Oh." Neri responded. "So this their Island."

"Not really," Bella told her, "They don't own it."

"But they become what they are here?" Neri asked "Fish-Girls?"

"Yeah." She replied.

"So it their Island."

"Yeah, Yeah, I guess so." Bella replied.

"Where your Island?" Neri asked her.

"Ireland." Bella told her. "It's a long way away from here."

"You show me your Island." Neri told her, "Then I show you mine."

"I don't know." Bella told her hesitantly.

"You not trust me?" Neri asked her.

"No," Bella began, "It's not that. It's just it's a long ways away and I don't know how long you can hold your breath for."

"Long time, Long enough." Neri informed her, "Can come up for air if need too."

"okay," Bella paused, "I just realized, I haven't shown you the rest of this Island."

"There more?"

"Yes." Bella told her, "Do you want me to show it to you."

"Yes." Neri replied.

"All right then follow me." Bella told her. Bella began her way towards the land way into the cave. Neri followed suit.

Bella gave her a tour of Mako Island.

They then went back to the Moon Pool cave.

"You show me your Island now?" Neri asked.

"If you want." Bella replied.

"Yes." Neri told her.

Bella jumped into the water. Neri jumped into the Moonpool after her. Neri grabbed Bella's hand and Bella began to swim towards Ireland where she was turned into a mermaid.

Charley sang out his concerns.

"Don't worry Charlie." Bella told him. "I won't let anything happen to her."

Charley sang again his approval.

"Charley says he come with us." Neri told her. "To make sure I safe."

"Okay." Bella replied. "Lets go."

Bella swam with Neri to Ireland. The whole trip took a few days. Bella showed Neri her Island in Ireland.

"I miss being here in Ireland." Bella told her new friend Neri.

"Why you leave then?" Neri asked.

"It wasn't my choice." Bella informed her. "My parents moved my family to Australia."

"Parents?" Neri asked.

"My mother and father."

"My father pass." Neri told her, "Do not know about mother."

"I'm sorry." Bella said sincerely.

"It okay." Neri said, "Happened long time ago." Neri paused for a moment before asking, "You not happy there? Where you live now?"

"Well I like it there." Bella said, "I mean if I hadn't gone, I would not have met Rikki, cleo, Emma, Ash, Lewis, Zane and Will."

"Will, that boy that try to find out you fish-girl?"

"Yeah." Bella told her. "I can't go back to Australia now."

"Why not?" Neri asked her mermaid friend.

"Who knows if Will will try to find out my secret." Bella said. "I don't know what he will do if he finds out what I am."

"You not trust Will?"

"I do," Bella told her, "But what if I'm wrong and he turns me into a scientist and they disect me?"

"What Disect?"

"It means the scientists will cut me up and tell, the whole world my secret and I'll never be able to live a normal life again." Bella informed her friend. "Well as normal a life as I can have being part fish and all."

"Then you come with me." Neri told her.

"Come with you where?" She questioned.

"To my Island." Neri said, "I show you my Island now and you stay there with me."

"I can't." Bella told her.

"My friends will worry about what happened to me." Bella said, "I've already been gone a few days. Who knows what they will think happened to me."

"But if Will find out secret you be in trouble." Neri pointed out.

"Yeah." Bella said. "You're right. Let's go."

Bella began the journey to Neri's Island with her. She couldn't help but wonder though; Was she making the right choice?

* * *

Author's note/disclaimer: So what do you think about this chapter?


	5. Chapter 5

Ocean Girls: Just Add Water

Chapter 4

Auhtor's note: I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. Here's the next chapter! :)

* * *

Bella followed Neri and Charley as They began to Swam in the direction of their Island. Within a few hours they were back near Australia.

Bella pulled herself with Neri's help onto the Shore.

"This is your Island?" She asked in awe.

"Yes." Neri told her. "Been here ever since I can remember."

"It's nice." She told her.

"I show you rest of my Island." Neri stated. "Come." Bella looked down at her tail.

"I need to get dry first so my legs will come back." She informed her.

"What about Magic?" She asked.

"Huh?" She questioned.

"You have magic?"

"Well I have my powers if that's what you mean."

"Yes Powers." Neri told her, "You use power to dry your tail."

"Maybe that could work." She thought about it for a mintue, She didn't have heating powers like Rikki, but maybe if she crystalized the water. Then She would dry. It was worth a try She thought.

Bella hardened the water on her scales and then knocked them off with her hands. She turned quickly back into her human form. She began to follow Neri who showed her around The Island. She showed her the "Bad Lands".

"Never go past here." Neri told her, "There Bad lands."

"What do you mean bad lands?" Bella asked concerned.

"They bad," She replied, "Not safe. No go there."

"I won't." She promised. They then heard people calling Neri's name.

"Jason, Brett." Neri said She began to run towards the sound of their voices. Bella quickly ran after her trying to catch up. She tripped quite a lot trying to follow her.

She somehow managed to Catch up to Neri and saw two boys with her. "Have surprise come see." She told them.

"What surprise?" Jason asked.

"New friend for you to meet." She told them.

"Alright." Brett replied looking out to the Ocean. "Where's your new friend?" Thinking it was another Humpback whale or something of that Nature.

"She right here." Neri informed them pointing to where Bella was standing.

They looked and Saw her. "Neri!" Jason said alarmed. "Why did you bring someone here to your Island?"

"She friend." She repeated, "Bella meet Jason and Brett."

"Pleased to meet you both." Bella said as she walked over to them and stuck out her hand for them to shake. They both reluctanly accepted.

"Are you here to find out more about Neri? Are you going to tell the Authorities about her?" Brett demanded.

"Of course not!" She exclaimed, "I'm appaled you would even suggest such a thing! Neri's my friend. I would never do that to her."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Jason demanded.

"I guess you can't." Bella said.

"She just like me." Neri told them.

"What?" Brett said confused to what she meant.

"She can swim like me and hold breath for a long time." She told the two brothers.

"She can?" Brett said.

"Oh yeah prove it." Jason said crossing his arms.

"I don't have to prove anything to you." Bella snapped.

"Bella they won't tell." She told her, "They friends. Friends don't hurt friends."

"Are you sure?" She asked cautiously. Neri nodded in reply.

"Alright." Bella replied, "I trust you Neri so if you say they won't tell anyone about me or my secret, then okay."

Bella ran into the water and dived in. Seconds later she re-surfaced with a tail.

Jason and Brett stood there with their mouths open in shock.

"Are you guys just going to stare at me all day or are you going to help me get dry?" Bella asked.

Neri rushed to Bella's side and helped her out of the Water. Bella then used her power to crystalize the water molecules and then knocked them off with her hands.

"You're a mermaid?" Brett said.

"Yes." Confirmed standing up and dustinf the sand off her dress.

"Cool!" Brett exclaimed, "A real live Mermaid!"

Bella smiled.

"Wait until we tell Mum!" Brett exclaimed.

Bella's smile quickly disapeared. "No you can't tell anyone about me!" Bella said in a panicked Voice. "If they find out about me they'll lock me up and do all sorts of tests on me."

"We won't tell mum or anyone else." Jason assured her, "Don't worry." He put his hand on his little brothers shoulder. "Right Brett." He gave him a pointed look.

"Alright." Brett told her, "We won't tell anyone."

"Thank you." Bella sighed relieved.

"So were you always a mermaid?" Jasin Questioned Curious.

"Not always." She told them.

"So how did you become like this then?" He questioned.

"It's a long story." She told them.

"We have time." Brett said, "Besides this is way better that having to worry about that new Girl Vanessa following us and snooping around."

"Why is she following you guys?" Bella asked.

"She's always trying to figure out what we're up to and where we're going." She told her.

"Sounds like someone from back home where I live." She told them.

"So can we hear your story now?" Brett asked excitedly.

"Sure." Bella began her story. "I was nine years old. I was living in Ireland at the time."

"So where do you live now?" Jason asked.

"Well I was in Australia; but someone was getting to close to finding out my secret. So I left and If Neri hadn't helped me he would've found out my secret... Anyways."

Bella started her story again. 'I was nine years old and I was living in Ireland at the time. My parents were buzy so I went exploring... and there was this place... I walked down by the Ocean... at the bottom of the cliffs. I felt drawn there. Like Like I was looking for something but I didn't know what.

'There was a cave. I felt so peaceful there like, like I belonged. And then something magical happened..."

* * *

Author's note/ Disclaimer: Sorry for the long wait. I hope you all like this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Ocean Girls: Just Add Water

Chapter 1

Author's note / Disclaimer: I don't own H20: Just Add Water or Ocean Girl. Set during the beginning of season two of Ocean Girl and during season three of H20. Emma is present in season 3 along with her boyfriend Ash.

* * *

Later after Bella had just finished telling her story of how she became a mermaid.

"So that's how you became a Mermaid?" Jason asked.

"Yeah." Bella replied, "Pretty cool huh?"

"Are you kidding it's totally AWESOME!" Brett exclaimed.

Bella smiled at his enthusiasm. "Yeah," She told them. "Though sometimes it can be annoying. Having to run and hide every time I come into contact with water or stuff that has mostly water."

"What about when you have to..." Jason trailed off.

"When I have to what?" She asked him.

"Use the Restroom."

"My own bodily fluids don't trigger the transformation." She informed them, "Only other people's."

"Oh okay." Jason replied.

"Have you already shown her around the Island?" Brett asked Neri.

"Yes." She replied. "Showed her whole Island."

"So how was migrating with Charley?" Jason asked.

"Good." Neri replied, "Fun. That's how I met Bella."

"You met Bella while you were migrating with Charley?" Brett questioned.

"Yes." Neri said. "She was following and watching." She continued, "Then we meet each other and become friends."

"So are there others like you?" Jason asked.

"Possibly." Bella said, "After all there's a Moonpool in Australia as well as the one in Ireland."

"What about when you have to take a bath or Shower?" Brett asked.

"Well I always take a Bath since I turn into a mermaid anyhow and then just scrub my scales with soap and wash my hair with shampoo and condition it." She replied answering their quesions Patiently.

"Well we better head back to ORCA." Jason said reluctantly.

"Okay." Bella replied. "See you later Jason, Brett,"

"Bye Jason and Brett." Neri added soon after.

"Bye Neri. Bye Bella!" Brett waved to them along with Jason after they got aboard their boat. The two girls waved in return until they were out of sight.

"They're nice." Bella said to Neri.

"Yes, Jason and Brett very nice." Neri agreed. "So is their mother."

"Their mother?" Bella questioned, "They're brothers?"

"Yes." Neri replied.

"That's cool." Bella replied. They were both Quiet for a few minutes.

"So why you not tell them about other fish girl friends?" Neri asked.

"It's not my secret to tell." She answeed, "I shouldn't have even told you."

"You not trust me?" Neri questioned.

"No I trust you Neri." She assured her, "I really do but, My friends would be really mad if they knew I had told you about them being Mermaids."'

"But Jason and Brett Bella's friends too." She replied, "They not Tell Bella's or Bella's friends secrets. Not unless Necessary." She replied.

"But my friends don't know that because they don't know them." Bella told her.

"They we show Bella's friends Brett and jason. So they can see they can trust." Neri told her.

"I don't know Neri." Bella said.

"Not know what?" Neri replied confused.

"I don't know if we should introduce them to Brett and Jason." Bella replied.

"Why not?"

"If they find out that you know about them being mermaids. They'll be mad at me because it's not my secret to tell." She told her.

"Friends will forgive. I sure." Neri told her putting her hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"I hope so." Bella said in reply.

* * *

Author's note/ Disclaimer: Sorry this chapter is so short. The next one will be longer I promise. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Ocean Girls: Just Add Water

Chapter 7

Author's note / Disclaimer: I don't own H20: Just Add Water or Ocean Girl. Set during the beginning of season two of Ocean Girl and during season three of H20. Emma is present in season 3 along with her boyfriend Ash Dove.

* * *

Meanwhile In the Gold Coast of Australia...

"Have any of you guys seen Bella?" Cleo asked.

"No why?" Rikki asked.

"Because I haven't seen her in a week." Cleo replied. "And she isn't answering her phone."

"I'm sure she's okay." Emma tried to reassure her. "Maybe she's just at home resting or something."

"If she was she would've called us." Cleo said. "She would've at least sent a text to say so."

"I've got a bad feeling about this guys." Rikki replied. Rikki spotted Zane washing tables on the other side of the Cafe. Rikki went up to him. "Zane have you seen Bella this past week?"

"No I haven't." Zane replied, "I was going to ask you guys about her. She was suppossed to sing for a couple of shifts this week but she hasn't shown up."

"Alright well," Rikki said, "Thanks." She walked back over to Emma and Cleo. "Zane hasn't seen her this week either."

"I'll ask Ash." Emma said, "See if he's seen or heard from her." Emma went up to Ash who was also working that day at Rikki's cafe.

"I'll call Lewis and do the same." Cleo told Rikki.

Emma came back over a few minutes later. "Well, Ash hasn't seen or heard anything from her."

Cleo hung up her cell phone. "Neither has Lewis." Cleo looked worried. "Do you think something bad happened to her?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Emma repeated her earlier statement.

"Well, there's one person we haven't asked." Rikki told them.

"Who?" Cleo replied.

"Will."

"Let's go talk to him see if he knows what happened to her." Emma suggested.

"Just what I was thinking Em." Rikki responded.

* * *

The three girls walked to Will's boatshed to confront him.

Rikki banged on the door. Sophie answered it. "What do you want?"

"Is Will here? Cleo asked.

"Yes, But he's getting ready to train." Sophie replied.

"We need to talk to him." Emma stated.

"You'll have to come back later then." Sophie said as she went to close the door. Rikki put her foot in the way of the door and pushed it open. Cleo and Emma followed suit.

"Will!" Rikki called. "Get over here now! We have to talk to you!"

"Rikki!" Emma chided her, "You could be a little nicer about it."

"Please Will!" Cleo called, "Bella's missing!"

Will appeared as soon as he heard that. "Missing?! Bella's missing?"

"Yeah," Emma replied, "She's been gone for a week. Have you seen her?"

"No not since she came to tell me she couldn't see me anymore." Will told them.

"Thanks for your help Will." Cleo replied. "Tell us if you hear from her?"

"Alright," He replied, "I'll do that."

The Girls left...

"There's still one place we haven't checked." Emma reminded them, "Mako. Maybe's she's there?"

"There's only one way to find out." Rikki replied.

The three girls dove into the Ocean and swam as fast as they could towards Mako Island.

* * *

The thre mermaids surfaced in the Moon pool. Bella was no where to be found.

"Where could she be?" Cleo asked them.

"I don't know." Emma admitted. "Maybe we should call her parents and see if they know where she is."

"Let's do that." Rikki agreed. The three girls ducked back under the water and swam towards The Gold Coast.

* * *

Meanwhile on Neri's Island...

Bella and Neri were swimming in pool of water on her island.

Neri stopped and stood up suddently. "What is it Neri?"

"Charley says man lost at see." She turned to her friend. "Have to help."

Neri climbed out of the pool of water and began running towards the Ocean. "Wait for me Neri!" She shouted after her. Bella pulled herself out of the water and crystalized the water on her scales and knocked them into the grass. Once She was dry; Bella ran after Neri and the crystals from her scales reverted back into water form.

Charley went after Neri to help paused before she touched the water wondering whether she should go after her friend


End file.
